Jack McBrayer
Jack McBrayer is the voice of Irving. He is best known for his role as Kenneth Parcell on 30 Rock, a role which he has played since the show ran from 2006 until 2013. Maulik Pancholy, voice of Baljeet, was also an actor with Jack on 30 Rock. Jack claims he can only do a Southern accent when voicing characters, but he seemed to manage Irving's voice quite well. Life and career McBrayer was born in Georgia and studied theater at the University of Evansville. McBrayer worked at Second City and iO from 1995 to 2002, an experience that introduced him to 30 Rock creator Tina Fey and prepared him "100 percent" for his role in her show. From 2002-2004, McBrayer appeared in over 80 sketches on Late Night with Conan O'Brien, often lampooning his own Southern upbringing by playing stereotypical hillbilly characters. On August 10, 2007 and September 20, 2008 he made a cameo appearance on Late Night playing his character (Kenneth Parcell) from 30 Rock. During the first appearance, O'Brien remarked to him, "I thought you were above this now." McBrayer also reprised his Kenneth the Page role twice (November 24, 2009 and January 13, 2010) after O'Brien's switch to The Tonight Show, and has appeared on Conan's Legally Prohibited From Being Funny on Television Tour at stops in Eugene, Oregon, Universal City, California (on the Universal Studios lot where O'Brien taped Tonight), and the final tour stop in Atlanta, in his home state of Georgia. McBrayer also had a minor recurring role as a waiter at the Bluth family's country club in Arrested Development. In 2008, McBrayer was featured throughout the video for "Touch My Body" by Mariah Carey. During the shooting for the video, it is reported McBrayer accidentally hit Carey in the face with a Frisbee. McBrayer also appears in the first episode in the fifth season of Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! as a spokesman in a spoof advertisement for the fictional "Diarrhea-phragm." He works as a voice actor in the American animated series Ugly Americans. McBrayer appeared in the 2010 film Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, ''and provided the voice of Fix-It Felix in in the 2012 Disney CGI film ''Wreck-It Ralph. He also regularly appears in the skit "Knock Knock Joke of the Day" on the hit children's television show, Yo Gabba Gabba! since season 2 with Paul Scheer. He appeared in 2011 in "The Simpsons" voicing Ewell Freestone in the episode "The Great Simpsina ". He can currently be heard as the title character of Wander in the Disney XD cartoon Wander Over Yonder, created by Craig McCracken, creator of The Powerpuff Girls, which previewed after the special "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel". Dan Povenmire confirmed that this will not conflict with his work on Phineas and Ferb.https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/373547978880856064 He also guest stars as the Pirate Mummy in Disney Junior's Jake and the Never Land Pirates show during the episode "Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb". References External links * * Category:Real World Articles Category:Actors Category:Irving Du Bois Category:J